Kepribadian Ganda
by bani22
Summary: /Chap 7 up/ Hinata gadis normal yang tiba-tiba harus menjadi artis demi menggantikan kakaknya. /"Putriku hanya satu yaitu Shion"/. /"Demi ayah, aku akan menggantikan posisi kakak"/. /"Hinata, kamu harus kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu"/ . /"Aku menyukaimu Shion"/
1. Chapter 1

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

Sinar matahari mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarku tanda bahwa langit telah berganti menjadi pagi. Namun hal itu tak berhasil menggoda diriku untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku yang masih tidur terlelap diselimuti oleh selimut yang tebal dan hangat serta cuaca pagi yang masih fresh membuatku cukup malas untuk beranjak dari mimpi indahku. Namun hal itu segera usai ketika manajerku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia dengan cekatan menarik selimutku serta membuka jendela kamarku dengan lebar dan membuat sinar matahari menusuk mataku. Ya, untuk ukuran manajer yang sudah bekerja bersamaku selama 3 tahun memang pantas saja jika ia sudah mengetahui cara alternatif untuk membangunkanku. Kurang dari 5 menit akupun terbangun karena terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya matahari.

"cepatlah bangun, jadwal hari ini cukup padat. Ada pemotretan untuk cover majalah X, jumpa fans dan fitness untuk kebugaran dirimu, " jelas manajerku santai sambil mengambil beberapa pasang bajuku dari lemari. "ya, hari sabtu yang sama. Kapan aku libur? Aku ingin tidur panjang," balasku malas sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamarku. "ketika kamu sudah tidak naik daun lagi," canda manajerku. Akupun tak membalas candaan manajerku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, bagaimana tidak ? aku masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar akibat jadwal syuting kemarin malam.

Ya, memang beginilah kehidupan artis yang sedang naik daun karirnya, bukannya aku tak senang tapi berat rasanya untuk menjalani aktivitas yang terlalu padat. Aku adalah gadis yang berada dalam fase remaja dan membutuhkan waktu khusus untuk ku nikmati bersama …tok..tok..suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunanku."Shion,apa kau tidur didalam sana? Cepatlah bergegas atau kita akan terlambat." "tidak, aku sudah selesai," aku lalu keluar kamar mandi dan bergegas memakai baju yang telah disiapkan manajerku. "aku tunggu dimobil," ucap manajerku seraya pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

15 menit kemudian aku telah selesai memakai make up natural dan memakai baju yang telah dipilihkan oleh manajerku, dengan cepat aku melesat menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapanku. "Shion pelan-pelan..nanti kamu bisa jatuh kalau lari-larian seperti itu," ucap ibuku yang berada di dekat meja makan. Aku pun langsung mengambil sepotong roti yang ada dimeja."bu, bisakah ibu memanggilku Hinata saja? Kitakan dirumah bukan di stasiun tv,"ucapku kesal sambil melahap roti isi tersebut."ah iya, ibu lupa. Habisnya ibu takut keceplosan memanggil nama aslimu didepan stasiun tv," balas ibuku sambil mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Akupun hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi ke mobil untuk menemui manajerku.

Perjalananku menuju lokasi pemotretan memang cukup jauh sehingga aku menghabiskan waktu perjalananku untuk tidur. Sebenarnya jika aku tau dunia selebritas begitu berat seperti ini, aku tidak ingin pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang bukan berarti aku tak menyukai pekerjaanku saat ini. Ini adalah hal yang sudah aku impikan sejak aku masih kecil, dan aku telah berjanji kepada kakakku bahwa aku akan menjadi artis terkenal seperti dirinya.

Tak terasa akupun telah tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Kabarnya pemotretan kali ini bertema valentine jadi otomatis aku akan memiliki rekan kerja pria. Sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka jika melakukan pemotretan dengan nuansa romance, jujur aku selalu terlihat kaku dalam pemotretan seperti itu. Jelas saja aku mendapat banyak kritik dalam bidang itu, karena aku belum punya pengalaman pacaran sama banyak orang yang tak percaya akan pernyataanku itu,apakah jika seorang idola yang belum pernah pacaran sama sekali terlihat sangat aneh? Tapi aku tidak memusingkan hal itu, karena memang belum ada tipe yang benar-benar menarik hatiku.

Akupun bertemu dengan rekan pemotretanku ini."ya ampun, dia keren banget," ucapku dalam hati sambil terpesona melihat sesosok pria yang berada dihadapanku ini. Tak ku sangka bahwa yang menjadi rekanku kali ini adalah penyanyi idolaku dulu sewaktu aku masih menjadi gadis remaja sangat bahagia dan tak sanggup berkata-kata, aku hanya memandangi pria itu dengan rasa kagum yang butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pria itu tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang diamati olehku. Diapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati diriku. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan semakin kencang ketika pria itu semakin mendekat kearahku. "astaga aku harus gimana? Apa aku harus menyapanya?" gumamku dalam hati. Tak sempat aku menemukan jawabannya, pria itu sudah berhenti tepat disampingku, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, ia berkata,"bersikaplah professional, aku tak suka bekerja dengan seorang amatir". Iapun berlalu dari hadapanku. Akupun terdiam terpaku mendengar perkataan tajamnya itu, aku masih tak percaya apakah idola yang aku sukai ternyata adalah orang yang sedingin dan sekejam itu. Tiba-tiba manajerku mendatangiku dan seolah tak menyadari hancurnya perasaanku, ia menariku pergi ke ruang ganti untuk persiapan pemotretan. Sepertinya perasaanku mengatakan bahwa pemotretan hari ini akan menjadi pemotretan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Akupun selesai memakai busana yang menjadi tema dalam pemotretan ini, kesal rasanya jika mengingat bahwa rekan kerjaku adalah orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Namun aku harus tetap menjalani pemotretan ini dengan baik. Akupun memasuki ruang pemotretan, disana semua staff sibuk mengatur latar pemotretan ini. Kemudian aku berkumpul bersama pria itu dan juga koreografer pemotretan kami. Setelah diberi pengarahan kamipun memulai pemotretan. Aku berusaha untuk berpose seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh koreografer namun sayangnya daya tarik pria ini terlalu kuat sehingga membuatku semakin kaku di dekatnya. Berkali-kali pemotretan ini diulang karena fotografer itu tidak menemukan chemistry yang pas yang dia fotografer tersebut menyerah dan aku sadar bahwa hal ini mutlak adalah kesalahan itupun menyadarinya dan menghampiriku seusai pemotretan. "kau, sungguh tak bisakah bersikap professional saat bekerja? Tema ini sangatlah mudah," bentaknya kesal. "ya,, mudah bagimu tapi sulit untukku. Tema seperti ini adalah tema yang ku benci," balasku yang tak kalah kesal darinya. "kenapa? Kau tak punya pacar? Atau tak pernah pacaran?" ledeknya. Akupun tak mampu membalas perkataannya itu. Aku sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah suatu hanya tertunduk pasrah, aku yakin pasti dia akan menghinaku lebih lanjut jika aku buka suara maka pilihan terbaik bagiku adalah terus diam.

1 menit, 2 menit..5 menitpun berlalu dan kami masih saling terdiam. Akhirnya fotograferpun lewat tepat didepan kami dan pria itupun berbicara, " bisakah kita ulangi pemotretan ini 2 minggu lagi? Akan ku pastikan bahwa hasil fotonya akan lebih baik daripada ini". Sontak aku kaget dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam, aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. "apa ia akan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat memiliki pacar?" gumamku dalam hati. Fotografer itupun menyetujui penawaran yang diberikan oleh pria itu, sehingga kami masih berkesempatan untuk bekerjasama dengan majalah ini. "kau akan menjadi pacar sementaraku selama 2 minggu agar kau dapat chemistry dalam pemotretan ini sehingga kau tak mengacaukan karirku, mana handphonemu?" jelasnya dengan cepat setelah fotografer itu pergi dari hadapan kami berdua. "loh? Hmm..ini" akupun memberikan handphoneku kepadanya, ya mau bagaimana lagi sebenarnya aku tak suka berada di dekat pria ini namun apa jadinya jika pemotretan ini itupun mengetikkan nomornya dengan cepat dihandphoneku dan dengan segera memulangkannya padaku. "jangan lupa besok kita bertemu di mall Y jam 1 siang," ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

 **_Chapter sebelumnya_**

Pria itupun mengetikkan nomornya dengan cepat dihandphoneku dan dengan segera memulangkannya padaku. "jangan lupa besok kita bertemu di mall Y jam 1 siang," ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

 **_ Malam harinya_**

"aku benci..aku benci..aku benci banget sama pria itu," teriakku kesal sambil memukul-mukul boneka kelinciku. "hei, siapa yang kau benci?" ucap seseorang dari balik jendela kamarku. "bukan urusanmu Naruto, lagipula kau tak kenal dengannya dan satu hal lagi jangan pernah masuk kamar perempuan lewat jendela," ucapku dengan kesal dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Hinata-chan kenapa kamu tega sekali padaku ttebayo," rajuk Naruto dengan menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya. "Sudah-sudah sana keluar," ucapku sambil mendorongnya keluar dari pintu kamarku. Naruto adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Dia sudah sangat mengenal sifat-sifatku dan sangat sulit bagiku untuk berbohong padanya. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk menceritakan ke Naruto tentang cowok menyebalkan yang menjadi partnerku dalam pemotretan hari ini, namun aku lebih memilih untuk merahasiakannya dari Naruto. "Dia akan mengamuk jika tahu aku dihina oleh cowok itu," gumamku pelan sambil melihat layar handphoneku. "Uchiha Sasuke..pacar pertamaku huh? Meskipun hanya pacar bohongan tapi rasanya..ah sudahlah." Akupun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku berhubung besok hari liburku.

-Naruto Pov-

Aku kembali ke rumahku setelah diusir oleh Hinata. Kumasuki kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua, lelah sekali rasanya menaiki tangga ya.. itulah sebabnya aku lebih memilih memasuki kamar Hinata dengan menggunakan jendela di bandingkan pintu. "Siapa pria yang dimaksud Hinata ya, setauku hanya aku saja sahabat pria yang dia miliki," pikirku sambil membaringkan diri di tempat tidurku yang empuk. "Pokoknya aku harus menyelidikinya, Hinata tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain selain diriku," ucapku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku berjalan mendekati meja belajarku. Kubuka laci untuk mengambil sebingkai foto. "Shion aku pasti akan membahagiakan Hinata," gumamku pelan sambil memeluk foto wanita berambut pirang itu. Hyuuga Shion.

 **_Pagi harinya_**

Tepat pukul 7 dipagi hari sebuah handphone cantik yang tersimpan diatas meja berdering atau lebih tepatnya sudah 10 kali berdering namun masih tetap diabaikan oleh gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang merupakan pemiliknya. Gadis itu masih terus terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibunya. Wanita tersebut mengamati putrinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Ia pun menarik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Tak lupa Ia membuka jendela kamar dengan lebar untuk membiarkan sinar matahari menyeruak kedalam kamar gadis tersebut. Tak berselang lama gadis tersebut terbangun.

-Hinata Pov-

Aku mengusap mataku sekilas karena terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang memasuki jendela kamarku. "Sayang ayo bangun dari tadi handphonemu berdering terus," ucap ibu sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut. "Biarkan saja Bu, hari ini aku libur kok seharusnya tidak ada kerjaan," ucapku malas sambil berusaha untuk tertidur lagi. "Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan bersiap, ada teman yang mengunjungimu dibawah." Ibupun berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk merapikan diri. Dengan malas akupun menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi. Setelah selesai merapikan diri, aku langsung menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui teman yang berkunjung. "Akan kupukul kau Naruto, bisa-bisanya mengganggu tidurku dihari libur yang susah payah kudapatkan,"gumamku sambil menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. "Sayang sekali aku bukan orang yang kamu kenal Shion-san," ucap pria yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu tersebut. Kuamati pria itu sebentar.. rambut raven, mata hitam, kulit putih dan wajah yang tampan..hei tunggu itu sama sekali bukan ciri fisik dari Naruto sahabatku. "Kauu…Uchiha-san apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" jeritku setelah menyadari siapa sosok yang sedang duduk diruang tamu itu. Pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat kearahku. "Bisakah kamu tidak teriak? Kita bicarakan baik-baik di luar," bisiknya. Jarak kami cukup dekat untukku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di telingaku, seketika wajahku memerah. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan mengikuti keinginan pria tersebut. "Tante, saya ajak Shion jalan-jalan sebentar ya?" Ucap pria itu dengan lembut kepada ibuku. "Are..baiklah jangan terlalu lama setelah itu kita sarapan bersama," balas ibuku. Kamipun mengangguk dan keluar dari rumahku menuju taman. "Uchiha-san, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kamu bisa ada di rumahku?" ucapku untuk memecah keheningan disepanjang perjalanan kami menuju taman. "Awalnya aku berencana untuk mengajakmu olahraga pagi, tapi kamu tidak menjawab teleponku lalu aku menghubungi manajermu dan meminta alamat rumahmu," balasnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajahku. "Oh gitu, untuk apa kamu melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu? Bukannya seharusnya kita bertemu siang ini?" balasku lagi. Pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Hnn..merepotkan? apa kamu sudah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin? Ingat nona waktu kita Cuma dua minggu, aku sengaja memindahkan jadwalku pagi ini untuk menemuimu lebih cepat," tegasnya seakan menyuruhku untuk segera tersadar atas kebodohanku kemarin. "Ah, benar..maaf," balasku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan tajamnya, sungguh tatapan itu membuatku takut dan tak berdaya. "Hnn..satu lagi," Ucapnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju taman. "Apa?" "Status kita sekarang adalah berpacaran, sungguh aneh jika kamu terus memanggil margaku," ucapnya sambil tetap memandang lurus kedepan. "lalu?" "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke." Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar permintaan pria itu. Seulas senyum kecil terukir diwajahku. "Baiklah Sasuke-kun," gumamku dalam hati.

-Naruto Pov-

Bruukk..sakit kurasakan di seluruh tubuhku karena terjatuh dari tempat tidurku."Ittai..kenapa aku harus terbangun ketika lagi seru-serunya bermimpi sih ttebayo," gumamku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku berharap tidak ada gumpalan bernama benjol menghiasi diantara surai pirangku. Ku lirik jam yang terletak tepat disampingku, sepertinya aku tak sengaja untuk menjatuhkannya juga. "apa? sudah jam 11? Aku kesiangan ttebayo," panikku sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangku yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri sebelum berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. 15 menit kemudian aku sudah selesai berpakaian. Aku langsung melesat menuju kamar Hinata namun kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni. "kemana Hinata-chan? apa dia sedang nonton drama di bawah ya?" gumamku. Aku lalu melesat turun ke ruang keluarga untuk mencari Hinata. "Are..Naruto apa kamu mencari Hinata?" ucap wanita paruh baya. "iya tante, Hinata-chan kemana ya?" balasku sambil celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Hinata. "Dia baru saja pergi lagi dengan seorang pria berambut raven," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "oh gitu ya tante..baiklah aku pamit dulu," balasku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tunggu, dengan cepat aku membalikkan badan menghadap wanita itu. "Apa? Hinata-chan pergi dengan seorang pria? Berdua saja? Itu tidak mungkin ttebayo," jeritku. "Ara ara…"

 **TBC**

Hai reader semua.. pertama-tama kuucapkan salam kenal ya. Maaf baru kenalan di chapter 2 ini haha. Aku author pemula di sini, awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk publish ceritaku karena biasanya aku cuma simpan di laptop dan cuma dibaca sama orang-orang terdekat saja. Aku sempat kurang pede sama penulisanku dan juga takut dianggap kurang menarik ceritanya. Tapi melihat ada yang merespon dan mendukungku untuk melanjutkan cerita di chapter 1 kemarin, aku jadi makin termotivasi. Terima kasih ya. Jika ada pertanyaan mengenai chapter ini silahkan tulis di review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Balasan review :

 **Siiuchild :** hai salam kenal, makasih ya sudah review. Mengenai pairing harus tunggu terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya hehe. Tapi di chapter ini banyak momen sasushion ups atau sasuhina ya? Semoga suka .

 **Salsabilla12** **:** hai salam kenal makasih ya sudah review. Mengenai Shion nanti akan ada penjelasannya di chapter mendatang. Mungkin awal-awal akan bingung sama tokoh utama wanita. Apakah dia Hinata atau Shion, kamu bisa tebak? Aku pilih nama Shion karena dia cukup mirip dengan Hinata.

 **Clareon :** hai salam kenal, makasih sudah review. Jawaban mengenai pairing harus tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya hehe biar penasaran


	3. Chapter 3

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

 **_Chapter sebelumnya_**

"Dia baru saja pergi lagi dengan seorang pria berambut raven," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "oh gitu ya tante..baiklah aku pamit dulu," balasku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tunggu, dengan cepat aku membalikkan badan menghadap wanita itu. "Apa? Hinata-chan pergi dengan seorang pria? Berdua saja? Itu tidak mungkin ttebayo," jeritku. "Ara ara…"

-Hinata Pov-

Kini aku dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mall Y setelah sarapan bersama di rumahku tadi pagi. Aku duduk manis memandang keluar jendela mobil Sasuke sementara dia masih fokus mengemudikan mobil ini. Aku merasa canggung sekali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sempat terlintas kejadian memalukan di taman beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian dimana Sasuke mengajakku untuk bersepeda mengelilingi taman. Mungkin bagi sebagian wanita bersepeda bersama pacar ditaman merupakan hal yang romantis, namun tidak bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Jangan kalian pikir aku tidak berusaha untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke. Sungguh berkali-kali aku sudah menolaknya tapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk bersepeda dengan alasan kesehatan dan juga alasan lainnya. Akhirnya akupun termenung menatap sepeda tersebut sementara Sasuke bersepeda mengelilingi taman. Hingga 5 menit kemudian Sasuke berhenti dari aktivitasnya bersepeda dan menghampiriku yang masih menatap sepeda yang disewakan Sasuke untukku. Dengan berat hati akupun akhirnya mengakui ketidakmampuanku untuk bersepeda. Dan kalian tau apa tanggapan Sasuke? Ya tentu kalian mengira dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak bukan? Sayang sekali kalian salah. Sasuke tidak menertawakanku tapi dia malah membantuku dan mengajariku bersepeda. Hingga akhirnya 2 jam ditaman kami habiskan untuk belajar bersepeda. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu masih belum berhasil juga untuk bersepeda," ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Akupun menatap dirinya sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan jalanan melalui jendela mobil. "Ya silahkan jika kamu mau menertawakanku," balasku tanpa memandang lawan bicaraku itu. Jujur aku kesal dengan perkataannya yang seakan memojokkanku. "Hnn.. berarti aku harus menemanimu latihan bersepeda setiap pagi hingga kamu bisa," "Apaa?" teriakku sambil menatap wajah pria menyebalkan yang merupakan pacarku itu.

 **_Kamar Hinata jam 1 siang_**

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang berbaring di tempat tidur milik gadis yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya. Sesekali ia berguling kekanan atau kekiri dengan raut wajah cemas. "Hinata-chan kamu kemana ttebayo?" ucapnya lemah sambil memandang langit-langit kamar gadis itu. "Padahal kamu sudah janji untuk menghabiskan hari liburmu bersamaku," ucap pria itu lagi. "tidak bisa begini ttebayo, aku akan mencari Hinata dan menyelidiki dengan siapa dia pergi,"gumamnya lagi dengan penuh semangat. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar melalui jendela kamar sahabatnya itu untuk menuju kamarnya. "Kamu berhutang penjelasan padaku Hinata-chan," gumamnya lagi sambil menyiapkan diri untuk menuju suatu mall. Siapa sangka ternyata mall yang akan di tuju oleh pria itu merupakan mall yang sama dengan mall dimana sahabat perempuannya itu berada.

 **_Mall Y jam 1.30 siang_**

Setelah tiba di mall Y kami berjalan-jalan sebentar dan berbelanja atau lebih tepatnya aku menemani Sasuke untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk kakak prianya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung dengan pacarku yang satu ini. Menurutku kado yang tepat untuk di berikan ke kakak pria adalah kemeja, sepatu, jam tangan atau ikat pinggang tapi tak satupun dari barang-barang itu yang dibeli oleh Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih membeli kaca mata hitam sebagai hadiah. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti pola pikir pria itu. Setelah selesai membeli hadiah aneh tersebut, kamipun berjalan menuju restoran sushi terkenal di mall ini. Dan disinilah kami sekarang duduk sambil melihat menu yang akan kami pilih nantinya. "Hnn..ini merepotkan, kami pesan makanan dan minuman paling enak yang ada di restoran ini," ucap pria itu sambil mengembalikan buku menu ke pelayan. Padahal belum ada 2 menit kami melihat buku menu itu. "Masing-masing dua ya," ucapnya lagi sambil menarik buku menu yang sedang ku baca lalu menyerahkannya ke pelayan tersebut. "Baiklah tuan 2 makanan dan minuman favorit di restoran ini akan kami sajikan, harap tunggu sebentar permisi," balas pelayan itu ramah kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami. "Hei, kenapa seenaknya menentukan apa yang aku makan," ucapku kesal. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk hal merepotkan seperti itu," balasnya. "huh? Merepotkan?" gumamku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari pria yang duduk di hadapanku ini. Sasuke menatapku sekilas lalu berkata," sampai kapan kamu akan menggunakan topi dan masker seperti itu? Kita akan makan." "Kau sadar kan kalau kita artis? Jalan berdua, makan berdua, jika aku tidak pakai barang-barang ini kita akan muncul di berita gosip esok hari," balasku kesal. "Aku tak peduli jika kita digosipkan, bukannya itu akan membantu menaikkan ratingmu? Aku tak keberatan membantumu," balasnya. "Kau…," ucapku terputus karena melihat pelayan datang menghampiri kami dengan membawakan pesanan kami. Dengan telaten pelayan itu menghidangkan pesanan kami lalu kembali pergi setelah selesai. "Ayo makan," ucap Sasuke kemudian melahap pesanan yang ada di meja kami.

-Naruto Pov-

Aku berkeliling mall Y cukup lama sambil mencari keberadaan Hinata yang tak kunjung ku temukan. Hingga akhirnya perutku keroncongan. "Aku lapar ttebayo," ucapku sambil mengusap perutku yang belum diisi apapun dari pagi hari. Akupun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil mengisi perutku yang sudah bernyanyi ini. Tak butuh waktu lama akupun tiba di restoran sushi terkenal. "Aku pesan ramen jumbonya satu dan ocha hangatnya satu ttebayo," ucapku semangat. " Baik tuan tunggu sebentar ya," balas pelayan restoran itu dengan ramah. Akupun langsung membuka handphoneku berharap ada balasan dari Hinata namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan lemas akupun beralih dari line menuju aplikasi games ninja kyuubi, tak ada salahnya untuk bermain sebentar sambil menunggu pesananku tiba.

-Hinata Pov-

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji dimejaku tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya melihat aku yang tak kunjung menyantap makananku. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyanya. "tidak apa." "Diet?" tanyanya lagi. "tidak..a..aku tidak lapar," balasku. Kruyuuuuuuukk, seperti enggan untuk berkerja sama perutku malah berbunyi. "haha..kalau lapar makanlah, tak usah gengsi gitu,"balasnya sambil melanjutkan makannya. "tidak bukan …" ucapku ragu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati makanannya. "Jangan-jangan kamu alergi gurita?" tebaknya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak memakan makanan itu. Ya aku alergi terhadap gurita, jika aku makan itu aku bisa gatal-gatal seminggu. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja. "Kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku pun hanya pasrah mengikutinya kami berjalan keluar dari restoran. Sekilas aku melihat pemuda pirang duduk sambil bermain ninja kyuubi. "Dia bermain permainan yang sama dengan Naruto, kenapa aku jadi teringat Naruto," gumamku dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Hai jumpa lagi dengan Bani hehe. Apa kabar reader semua? Tak terasa ya liburan sudah habis hiks. Tapi tenang Bani akan tetap menemani kalian dengan fanfiction Kepribadian Ganda ini, aku harap kalian tetap setia juga ya membaca cerita ini sampai akhir haha kan tanggung tuh kalau bacanya hanya sampai disini. Oh ya untuk masalah pairing sebenarnya author belum memutuskan pairing final, jadi pairing masih bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Dukung terus pair favorit kalian ya~.Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Balasan review:

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A** : wah terima kasih atas reviewmu ya, sangat super sekali..author jadi terharu. Makasih banget atas dukungannya, author akan berusaha untuk meningkatkan terus penulisan dan juga ceritanya agar semakin menarik buat para reader semua ya meskipun nilai Bahasa indoku pas-pasan hahaha. Tetap dukung aku terus ya~

 **Salsabilla12** : makasih salsabilla-san yang masih setia untuk membaca dan mereview FF author ini. Jangan bosan-bosan ya untuk terus mampir dan membaca ceritaku hehe

 **dimpleryeong** : haii terima kasih sudah review. Wah kamu perhatian sekali ya memang chapter kemarin sedikit lebih pendek dari chapter pertama karena momennya lagi pas untuk di cut hahaha. Mengenai Hinata yang menggunakan nama Shion itu secara garis besar karena Shion adalah kakak Hinata, mengenai alasan lebih lengkapnya author akan membahas masa lalu Hinata-Shion-Naruto secara mendetail di chapter berikutnya tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

 **_Chapter sebelumnya_**

"Jangan-jangan kamu alergi gurita?" tebaknya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak memakan makanan itu. Ya aku alergi terhadap gurita, jika aku makan itu aku bisa gatal-gatal seminggu. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja. "Kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku pun hanya pasrah mengikutinya kami berjalan keluar dari restoran. Sekilas aku melihat pemuda pirang duduk sambil bermain ninja kyuubi. "Dia bermain permainan yang sama dengan Naruto, kenapa aku jadi teringat Naruto," gumamku dalam hati.

Kini kami berjalan menuju parkiran mobil tempat dimana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Rasa lapar ini membuatku semakin kesal dengan ulah si bungsu Uchiha. Kenapa dia malah seenaknya mengajakku keluar dari restoran itu padahal aku bisa saja pesan menu lain yang tidak ada guritanya. Tak berselang lama kamipun masuk kedalam mobil.

"ini makanlah," Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikanku sebungkus roti.

Tak kusangka masih ada sisi baik yang dia berikan padaku. Aku lalu menerima roti tersebut ya setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa laparku. Ku belah roti tersebut menjadi dua bagian untuk melihat isinya. Sasuke melirikku sekilas lalu kembali fokus mengendarai mobil menuju tempat kakaknya bekerja untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Ternyata roti yang diberikan oleh Sasuke adalah roti isi coklat yang tidak kusukai. Enggan untuk ku makan, roti itu ku abaikan begitu saja.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Sasuke. "Astaga jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak bisa makan roti?" sambungnya lagi.

"Hmm..aku benci coklat,"balasku pelan.

Aku melirik Sasuke sekilas untuk melihat bagaimana expresi wajahnya. 5 menit kemudian setelah aku merasa aman dari amukan Sasuke, ku beranikan diri untuk membuka suara menghilangkan kesunyian.

"huh, padahal tadi aku bisa saja pesan ramen kalau kita tidak keluar," gumamku dengan nada sedatar mungkin sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan.

Ckiiiiiiitttt… Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Dengan kebingungan dan rasa kaget yang memuncak aku bertanya, "hei mau kemana?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan memasuki minimart yang terletak di pinggir jalan tersebut. Karena malas untuk turun maka aku memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di mobil Sasuke. Ku teliti lebih dalam lagi mobil tersebut, rapi, bersih dan wangi. Aku penasaran dengan merek pengharum mobil Sasuke ini, ehm berat untuk mengakuinya tapi aku sangat mengukai wanginya yang harum, nyaman dan menenangkan. Ku ambil botol pengharum mobil tersebut dan kucari mereknya. Namun belum berhasil kutemukan mereknya, Sasuke sudah kembali kemobil. Dengan cepat ku kembalikan botol tersebut ketempatnya dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"ini, makanlah,"ucap Sasuke sambil memberikanku satu cup ramen instan.

"eh? Ramen? Jadi kamu ke minimart tadi hanya untuk beli ramen?"ucapku setengah tidak percaya sambil menerima ramen tersebut.

Kulirik Sasuke sekilas karena ia tak kunjung merespon pertanyaanku. "haha sepertinya dia malu, huh dasar tsundere," gumamku dalam hati.

 **_Rumah Sakit Konoha_**

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit konoha tempat dimana Uchiha Itachi atau kakak Sasuke bekerja. Kami menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan pribadi Itachi. Aku memang sudah mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Sasuke karena aku fansnya tapi aku masih belum mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut menjadi dokter seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Sebaliknya dia malah memilih kuliah di jurusan marketing communication yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ilmu pengetahuan alam. Oh ya sepertinya aku belum memberitahu kalian kalau Sasuke usianya lebih tua 4 tahun dariku makanya aku sudah menjadi fansnya jauh sebelum aku menjadi artis.

Tok tok.."Itachi kau didalam?" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu ruang Itachi.

"Oh Sasuke masuklah, ada keperluan apa? tumben sekali kamu mengunjungiku disini?"balas Itachi sambil tersenyum kemudian melirikku sekilas. "..dan membawa pacar?" lanjut Itachi lagi.

Wajahku seketika memanas ketika mendengar pernyataan Itachi tersebut.

"ya dia pacarku kenalkan namanya Shion," balas Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ah, halo Itachi-san salam kenal," ucapku terbata-bata karena saking gugupnya.

"Salam kenal Shion-chan, wah manisnya kau beruntung Sasuke,"balas Itachi lagi.

Akupun semakin grogi karena pujian Itachi ah bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta sama Itachi, dia benar-benar tipe cowok ideal idamanku banget.

"Baka aniki jangan memujinya terus, dia tidak sebagus itu oh ya ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan kotak kado diatas meja Itachi kemudian pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Aku ke toilet dulu," ucapnya lagi sambil pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Itachi.

"Duduk saja Shion-chan tidak usah sungkan,"ucap Itachi dengan ramah.

"Ba..Baik.." akupun duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi, ku lihat Itachi mengambil kado tersebut dan berniat membukanya.

"I..itu kado ulang tahun dari Sasuke-kun, dia memilihkannya untukmu sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa dia membeli hadiah itu hm semoga Itachi-san suka," ucapku.

"Wah anak itu masih saja memberiku hadiah ulang tahun," balas Itachi sambil membuka hadiah tersebut. "Kacamata? Dia benar-benar..,"ucap Itachi.

"Sudah ku duga itu hadiah yang aneh kan? Gomen Itachi-san," potongku kebingungan.

"Ah tidak..justru hadiah ini yang ku butuhkan," balas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"hmm?"

"Jadi gini, aku selalu bermasalah dengan sinar matahari ketika mengendarai mobil hingga beberapa hari yang lalu aku hampir saja kecelakaan nah dengan kacamata ini aku tidak akan bermasalah dengan sinar matahari lagi," jelasnya.

"oh gitu..,"

"Sasuke memang suka berkata kasar dan bersikap cuek seolah dia tak peduli tapi sebenarnya dia manis dan perhatian kok, Shion-chan jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya,"ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"ehh.."

Tok..tok..tok.. cekleeek. Kulihat Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu, sungguh dia datang disaat yang tepat. Entah dia itu punya indra keenam atau gimana yang jelas aku sungguh tertolong kali ini. Ingin rasanya kupeluk Sasuke dan kuucapkan terima kasih. Tapi tenang aku masih waras kok jadi semua itu tak ku lakukan.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang dulu Itachi, tidak sepertimu yang harus kerja 24 jam," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan, tenang saja hari ini aku pulang ke rumah kok Sasuke," balasnya.

"kami pulang dulu Itachi-san sampai jumpa,"pamitku kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Sasuke.

Aku dan Sasuke lalu kembali menuju mobil. Kami tak membicarakan apapun sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil. Ya sebenarnya karena aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Itachi. Jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke memang selalu berkata kasar dan juga cuek tapi jika melihat sikapnya hari ini ternyata dia perhatian juga, apa benar aku harus merasa beruntung bisa menjadi pacarnya ya. "Astaga Hinata kamu tidak boleh terpesona dan tertipu oleh Uchiha ini," gumamku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalaku sekilas. Setelah sampai di mobil, kami segera melesat menuju rumahku. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya pada ibuku untuk memulangkanku sebelum jam makan malam. Tak terasa kamipun tiba di depan halaman rumahku.

"terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang," ucapku sambil bergegas untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"tunggu, ini untukmu.." balas Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Pengharum ruangan, aromanya sama seperti pengharum mobilku ini tapi itu khusus ruangan," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Otakku masih berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Jika Sasuke memberikan pengharum itu artinya dia melihat tindakan bodohku tadi. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyadari kalau aku menyukai pengharum mobilnya. Sungguh memalukan.

"Selamat malam,sampai jumpa besok," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap poniku pelan.

Aku hanya terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa wajahku memanas. Tidak aku tidak boleh begini. Dengan cepat aku berlari masuk kedalam rumahku, aku tak peduli jika Sasuke menganggapku tidak sopan karena langsung meninggalkannya toh dia juga pasti akan langsung kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Yang jelas aku tak ingin dia melihatku berdebar seperti ini. "oh tidak..aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya kan?" gumamku dalam hati.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke benar-benar datang ke rumahku tentu saja kalau kalian belum lupa dengan janjinya untuk mengajakku bersepeda di pagi hari. Sungguh tak kusangka dia datang jam 3 pagi. Kini setengah mengantuk aku berlatih mengendarai sepeda. Ini benar-benar penyiksaan. Berkali-kali aku terjatuh, hei bukan karena aku payah bersepeda tapi sungguh aku masih mengantuk.

"Istirahatlah dulu sebentar, aku belikan minuman,"ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkanku di kursi taman.

"Dia benar-benar aneh, kenapa harus olahraga sepagi ini. Taman ini saja masih sepi," gumamku kesal.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke membawakan minuman, terlintaslah satu ide jahil didalam pikiranku agar aku bisa pulang. Ya aku akan pura-pura tidur dengan begitu Sasuke akan menyerah mengajariku bersepeda dan pasti dia akan memulangkanku. Sungguh aku harus berterima kasih pada ibuku yang menurunkan kepintarannya padaku. Dengan cepat ku laksanakan rencana pintarku. Kupenjamkan mataku dan kuatur irama napasku agar terlihat seperti orang tidur. Sungguh berakting seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Tak berselang lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tentu itu pasti Sasuke, tenang aku harus tenang.

"Shion? Kau tertidur?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan bahuku pelan.

"Ngg..,"

"Kenapa tertidur disini," ucap Sasuke sambilo menghela napas.

Yes sudah kupastikan aktingku ini berhasil menipunya. Yuhuu kasurku yang empuk bersabarlah aku akan segera pulang. "Ayo cepat Sasuke antar aku pulang," gumamku dalam hati. Kurasa hampir 10 menit tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, tunggu apa jangan-jangan dia juga tertidur?

"Cantik, jika diam seperti itu kamu terlihat sangat cantik," ucap Sasuke.

Loh? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Sasuke memujiku. Apa mungkin ada hantu di pagi hari, jangan-jangan Sasuke kesurupan. Apa aku harus mengakhiri aktingku sekarang juga?

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan apa maksud permintaan maafnya. Tak berselang lama aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirku. Ya cukup lama. Tunggu ada apa ini? Dan apa yang menyentuh bibirku? Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Astaga…ternyata sesuatu itu..bibir Sasuke? Ya benar, kami sekarang sedang berciuman.

 **TBC**

Haii semua masih setiakan membaca FFku ini? Oh ya Bani mau ngucapin happy belated birthday buat Sasuke yuhuu. Untuk merayakannya makanya chapter kali ini sengaja Bani banyakin Sasukenya + lebih panjang dari biasanya. Aku harap kalian suka. Satu lagi pesanku, jika kalian punya kritik, saran atau apapun juga silahkan tinggalkan jejak di review yaa. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Balasan review:

 **Salsabilla12 :** makasih masih setia baca dan review ya sungguh Bani terharu hahaha ya namanya juga lihat dari belakang jadi takut salah orang deh Hinatanya ~


	5. Chapter 5

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

 **_Chapter sebelumnya_**

"Cantik, jika diam seperti itu kamu terlihat sangat cantik," ucap Sasuke.

Loh? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Sasuke memujiku. Apa mungkin ada hantu di pagi hari, jangan-jangan Sasuke kesurupan. Apa aku harus mengakhiri aktingku sekarang juga?

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke pelan

Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan apa maksud permintaan maafnya. Tak berselang lama aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirku. Ya cukup lama. Tunggu ada apa ini? Dan apa yang menyentuh bibirku? Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Astaga…ternyata sesuatu itu..bibir Sasuke? Ya benar kami sekarang sedang berciuman?

Perlahan Sasuke mulai memberikan jarak dengan wajahku. Dengan kaget akupun berlari menjauhi Sasuke. "Oh Tuhan apa yang terjadi, ini tidak mungkin aku alami,"gumamku dalam hati. Aku pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasku yang tak beraturan. Namun tiba-tiba ada cahaya menyilaukan datang mendekati diriku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan kulihat sekelilingku. "Loh? Ini kan kamarku? Mana Sasuke?" Gumamku panik. Drrt..Drrtt…Ku lirik ponselku yang berdering dengan nama Sasuke tertera di layarnya. Dengan ragu akupun mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Halo?" ucapku dengan pelan.

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya? Cepatlah keluar rumah. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu," balasnya.

"Eh? Tunggu kenapa kamu di depan rumahku?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepatlah turun biar kita cepat belajar bersepedanya,"

"Eh? Tunggu..halo haloo..," ku lirik layar ponselku untuk memastikan bahwa aku masih tersambung dengan Sasuke. Namun kenyataannya Sasuke sudah menutup teleponnya. Ku lirik jam di layar ponselku. "Masih jam 3 pagi, huh apa dia sudah gila," gumamku pasrah. Dengan cepat aku mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi menemui Sasuke. Dalam hati aku bersyukur bahwa kejadian yang baru saja ku alami -hei tentu kalian tau maksudku kan- itu hanyalah mimpi saja.

Kini aku dan Sasuke sedang bersepeda atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke sedang mengajariku bersepeda. Sungguh lelah rasanya berkali-kali terjatuh. Kenapa bersepeda begitu susah sih? Tak berselang lama akupun menyerah, rasa mengantuk yang tinggi membuatku ingin cepat pulang dan melanjutkan mimpi indah ehm maksudku mimpi lainku yang indah.

"Istirahatlah dulu sebentar, aku belikan minuman,"ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkanku di kursi taman.

"Dia benar-benar aneh, kenapa harus olahraga sepagi ini. Taman ini saja masih sepi," gumamku kesal. Tunggu rasanya aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini. Ah ini benar-benar seperti di dalam mimpiku setelah ini harusnya aku tertidur dan Sasuke akan ehmm..ah tapi tidak mungkin itu kan hanya mimpi. Rasa penasaranku yang tingggi ini membuatku ingin mencoba melakukan hal yang ku lakukan dalam mimpiku, tentu ini hanya berdasarkan rasa penasaranku ya siapa tau aku dikaruniai kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Akupun pura-pura tertidur persis seperti yang kulakukan dalam mimpi. Tak berselang lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, ya tentu itu pasti Sasuke. Tunggu kenapa aku jadi deg-degan gini ya? Ayolaaah Hinata mimpi itu tidak akan jadi nyata kan?

"Shion? Kau tertidur?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan bahuku pelan.

"Ngg..,"

"Kenapa tertidur disini," ucap Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

Oh tidak ini benar-benar sama seperti dimimpiku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus bangun sekarang untuk menghindari hal itu?

"Cantik, jika diam seperti itu kamu terlihat sangat cantik," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak tunggu Sasuke…," ucapku sambil membuka mataku, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk berakting dan tentunya aku tidak terlalu ingin mimpiku itu menjadi nyata. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan tak sesuai dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Ku lihat Sasuke sedang berjongkok dihadapan seekor kucing.

"hmm? Kau kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh kearahku.

"ah, kucing ini tadi mengikutiku dan dia tidak bisa diam, tapi pas sampai disini dia tiba-tiba diam, jadi terlihat manis dan cantik," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Oh begitu yaa"

Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan entah kecewa atau lega tapi ya sudahlah aku tidak mau terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

 **_Di Sekolah_**

"Hinata-chan tumben kamu masuk sekolah," ucap Naruto riang. Dengan cepat aku menutup mulut Naruto, sungguh bocah satu ini tidak tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memanggil namaku.

"Stttt..panggil aku Shion, jangan melakukan kesalahan," jelasku.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kamu menjadi Shion, kembalilah kedirimu yang dulu,"bisik Naruto pelan.

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, sekilas kejadian 2 tahun lalu kembali memasuki ingatanku. Kejadian dimana aku membunuh Shion. Dengan cepat kubuka mataku kembali dan keringat sudah membanjiri diriku.

"Hina…"

"Stop Naruto, jangan bahas hal itu…" ucapku dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Sekilas aku dapat mendengar Naruto berkata pelan,"Shion..maafkan aku."

 **_Agensi Y_**

"Cukup, kalian istirahat dulu setengah jam lagi baru kita lanjut latihan dancenya," ucap Kurenai -pelatih dance kami-. Aku lega karena akhirnya kami diberikan waktu istirahat, perkataan Naruto di sekolah membuatku tidak fokus.

"Hei Shion-chan, yang fokus dong. Minggu depan kita mau comeback," ucap gadis berambut pink sambil memberikan handuk kecil padaku.

"Kalau begini sih bisa-bisa comeback kita ditunda," gumam gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu.

"Tenang saja Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, aku akan berusaha lebih fokus," balasku. Ku hapus keringat didahiku, Aku harus fokus ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan masa lalu. Aku harus bekerja dengan baik untuk menebus kesalahanku.

"Hei tidak usah terlalu formal gitulah, meskipun kamu paling muda tapi anggap saja kami sebagai temanmu, tidak usah sungkan," ucap gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino.

"Jika kamu ada masalah cerita aja sama kami seperti dulu Shion-chan," timpal gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Terima kasih Ya.. hmm Ino-san, Sakura-san..aku permisi dulu, aku mau mencari udara segar dulu," ucapku sambil berlalu dari hadapan kedua gadis itu. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang agensiku. Agensi yang sudah menemani karirku selama 2 tahun ah jika dihitung dari masa Shion mungkin lebih tepatnya 4 tahun. Ku pejamkan mataku dan merasakan angina lembut membelai wajahku. Perlahan kembali ku ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu, hari dimana Shion berhasil lolos audisi di agensi ini.

_Flashback_

Normal Pov-

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang terlihat berlari dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya sambil membawa sepucuk surat. " Kaa-chan.. tou-chan.. aku berhasil," teriak gadis itu begitu memasuki rumahnya. Hyuuga Hiashi –ayah dari gadis itu- menghentikan acara membaca korannya untuk menoleh kearah putrinya yang baru saja berteriak.

"Ini tou-chan.. aku berhasil di terima di agensi Y" teriak gadis itu lagi dengan girangnya.

"Bagus, itu baru putri tou-san," balas Hiashi sambil membelai lembut surai pirang gadis itu.

"Iya dong tou-chan, aku tidak akan menjatuhkan nama baik ayah sebagai mantan aktor terkenal,"

"Haha..bisa saja putri tou-san yang satu ini,"

"Sudah dulu ya tou-chan, aku mau memberitau Nata-chan dulu," ucap gadis itu sambil berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Hati-hati Shion-chan, dasar anak itu selalu saja heboh," ucap Ibunya smbil memberikan secangkir kopi pada suaminya.

"Nata-chan.. lihat ini aku berhasil menjadi trainee di agensi yang sama dengan Sasukemu loh,"goda gadis bersurai pirang itu pada saudara kembarnya ketika memasuki kamar.

"Eh? Shion-nee omedetou..uhm, aku hanya mengidolakannya sa..saja kok tidak lebih," ucap gadis bersurai indigo dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah gak usah malu-malu gitu Nata-chan,"

"Hei apa sih yg kalian bicarakan? Berisik sekali ttebayou," ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru saja memasuki kamar kedua gadis itu.

"Yaa..Naruto-kun sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan pernah masuk ke kamar gadis melalui jendela,"seru Shion kepada pemuda itu.

"ahaha gomen Shion-chan habis lebih dekat sih," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang Shion.

"Hai hai..awas gitu lagi,"

Gadis bersurai indigo hanya menatap sedih saudara kembarnya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan pemuda pirang. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suara pintu tertutup akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Shion dan Naruto atas kepergian Hinata.

"Eh? Nata-chan kemana?" ucap Shion.

"Mungkin ketoilet, ceritakan gimana proses audisinya lagi dong Shion-chan, hah apa aku juga harus mencoba ikut audisi ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Huh? Jangan berharap kau akan lolos," ejek Shion.

 **TBC**

Hai semua maaf ya aku hiatus beberapa minggu dikarenakan liburan #plak tapi ini serius, sabtu dan minggu sebelum"nya Bani benar" disibukkan sama acara jalan" ke Jogja asik kan? Haha. Bani mengunjungi Borobudur, nonton sendratari dan terpenting makan-makan. Oh ya gimana kabar reader semua? Pasti seneng dong besok libur 17an, cerita dong pada ikut lomba apa? Ok sampai jumpa lagi di minggu depan oh ya sekedar info aku tidak akan post cerita di hari sabtu atau minggu ini ya soalnya mau menghadiri pesta nikahan tapi setelah itu akan aku usahain untuk post rutin tiap hari minggu ya~

Balasan review:

ajis93560 : terima kasih atas reviewnya. wah pendukung naruhina ya? Tenang aku juga suka naruhina kok. Tapi ikuti aja ceritanya ya hehe

clareon : terima kasih atas reviewnya, wah berjumpa lagi dengan clareon-san tetap setia y abaca FFku. Haha iya nih Sasuke cuek cuek tapi sweet gitu


	6. Chapter 6

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

 **_Chapter sebelumnya_**

-Flashback on-

Gadis bersurai indigo hanya menatap sedih saudara kembarnya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan pemuda pirang. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suara pintu tertutup akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Shion dan Naruto atas kepergian Hinata.

"Eh? Nata-chan kemana?" ucap Shion.

"Mungkin ketoilet, ceritakan gimana proses audisinya lagi dong Shion-chan, hah apa aku juga harus mencoba ikut audisi ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Huh? Jangan berharap kau akan lolos," ejek Shion.

-Flashback off-

-Normal Pov-

Digedung belakang Agensi Y tepatnya di taman belakang terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Begitu tenang sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seorang pria berhenti tepat didepannya. Pria itu kemudian menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin kepipi gadis itu.

"Kyaa~ dingin,"teriak gadis itu sambil membuka matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja menyentuh pipinya itu.

"Minumlah, jangan tidur ditempat seperti ini jika lelah pulang saja," ucap pria itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa menemukanku disini? Hmm kopi? Ah aku tidak bisa minum kopi," ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu untuk menuju tempat latihannya kembali.

"Yosh..aku harus semangat,"gumamnya lagi.

 **-Keesokan harinya-**

Sinar matahari hangat kembali menyambutku dipagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya khusus hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi. Tentu kalian menyangka kalau ada yang spesial di hari ini tapi kenyataannya kalian salah. Aku bangun lebih pagi karena merasa bersalah terhadap Naruto, biasanya setiap malam dia akan datang berkunjung ke kamarku tapi kemarin malam tidak. "Huh, apa aku terlalu kasar kepadanya ya kemarin?" gumamku sambil menatap kearah kamar Naruto. Tak mau memikirkannya terlalu lama akhirnya akupun pergi dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju sekolah. Untungnya jadwal hari ini tidak terlalu padat sehingga aku dapat mengikuti kegiatan sekolah hingga selesai. Maklum absensi untuk artis yang sedang terkenal sepertiku ini sudah biasa dihiasi oleh huruf "a" dan "I". Tapi meski begitu aku tetap dapat mengejar pelajaran dengan baik dan mendapat juara umum disekolahku. Kalian jangan berburuk sangka dulu, meskipun aku seorang idol tapi aku sempat bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter jadi yaw ajar saja jika aku masih sempat menjadi kutu buku ditengah kesibukanku.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, akupun meluncur menuju meja makan untuk mengambil roti panggang dengan selai strawberry yang merupakan sarapan kesukaanku. Sebelum berangkat kesekolah tentunya aku tak lupa untuk berpamitan pada ibuku dan melirik kearah rumah Naruto. Hei bukannya aku kangen atau gimana padanya tapi sungguh aneh rasanya jika orang yang biasanya mengganggumu setiap hari tiba-tiba hilang tanpa jejak.

"Apa sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya ya?" gumamku pelan.

"Tanpa minta maafpun sudah ku maafkan kok Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto dari belakangku sambil memelukku.

"Yak Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan," teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Iya..iya ampun, anggap saja sebagai hadiah permintaan maafmu padaku dong," balas Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huff tidak mau, jangan seenaknya memelukku atau kupukul kau," ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ya, Hinata-chan jangan tinggalkan aku, padahal aku sudah berusaha bangun sepagi ini,"

-Normal Pov-

Dari kejauhan tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai raven duduk dalam mobilnya sambil menyaksikan apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Raut pemuda itu tampak kesal.

"Apa maumu dasar Naruto dobe!" bentak Sasuke sambil memukul stirnya.

Tak berselang lama Sasuke kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui pacarnya itu.

 **-Waktu Istirahat-**

Hari ini aku dapat melalui pelajaran dengan penuh konsentrasi tentu karena suasana hatiku sudah membaik. Alasannya pertama karena aku sudah berbaikan dengan si baka Naruto. Memang tidak enak rasanya jika bermusuhan dengan sahabat kecil ya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Kedua karena menu makan siang yang disiapkan oleh ibuku yaitu cinnamon roll kesukaanku. Dengan lahap kumakan bekalku hingga kedatangan teman ehm sahabatku yang berlari-lari kearahku seperti habis dikejar oleh akamaru –anjing tetanggaku-.

"Shiiiiooooonn-chaaaaan, jelaskan ini semua padaku," teriak sahabatku sambil menunjukkan hpnya kepadaku.

"Sarada-chan bisakan tidak usah teriak-teriak, memang ada apa sih?"balasku sambil melihat hpnya. Seketika itu juga wajahku memucat.

"Sejak kapan kamu pacaran dengan sepupuku? Bukannya kamu dan Naruto-kun pacaran? Kamu menduakan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sarada berturut-turut.

Kulihat sekelilingku mulai menoleh kearah kami dan berbisik-bisik. Aku sudah yakin bahwa mereka pasti membicarakanku. Para perempuan itu melihatku dengan amarah yang membara. Ya wajar sih mereka marah karena mereka adalah fans beratnya Sasuke.

"Jelaskan padaku Shion-chan semuanya!"pinta Sarada lagi.

"DIAMLAH UCHIHA SARADA" Bentakku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membentaknya, aku cukup sedih melihat ekspresi kagetnya namun jika tidak begitu ia pasti akan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Bukannya aku tak mau menjawabnya tapi sungguh menjelaskan semuanya dikelas yang berisi banyak fans Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Dengan cepat kutarik tangan Sarada dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Ya setidaknya itu satu-satunya tempat yang menurutku aman. Sepertinya Sarada masih syok atas bentakanku, ia hanya mengikutiku tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Setelah sampai diatap sekolah, akupun menjelaskan kejadian dimana Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi pacar sementaranya demi kelangsungan pemotretan dan meyakinkannya bahwa berita diinternet mengenai aku pacaran dengan Sasuke dan juga kencan kami itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka saja.

"Jadi gitu, syukurlah kamu masih setia pada Naruto-kun.. Hinata-chan pasti sedih dan tidak akan tenang disana jika tau pria yang dicintainya diduakan olehmu," ucap Sarada sambil melihat kelangit biru.

"Ya kamu benar Sarada-chan, dia pasti akan sedih jika aku tidak bersama dengan Naruto-kun," lirihku.

"Iya, Hinata-chan begitu baik.. dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya dan mengalah supaya kamu dan Naruto-kun bisa berpacaran,"

"ah Sarada-chan sepertinya aku harus balik ke kelas, duluan ya," ucapku sambil berlari menuju ruang kelasku. Sungguh aku tak suka jika Sarada membahas masa lalu kembali. Rasanya seperti hatiku teriris. Mendengar perkataan Sarada membuatku merasa jahat karena lebih tepatnya Shion-nee lah yang sangat baik. Dia yang mengorbankan perasaannya demi aku. Aku terus berlari menuju kelasku tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang, namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti karena tangan kananku ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Naruto-kun?" ucapku ketika melihat bahwa seseorang yang menahan tanganku adalah Naruto.

"Jelaskan padaku maksud dari berita ini," ucap Naruto dingin.

Sungguh rasanya aku ingin memarahi wartawan yang seenaknya menulis berita hoax ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto menatapku begitu tajam dan dingin bahkan ketika Shion meninggal, ia tidak besikap seperti ini. Sungguh ekspresinya ini membuatku takut.

 **TBC**

Hai reader setiaku.. hehe senang rasanya berjumpa dengan kalian lagi. Sekali lagi maaf karena telat update maklum karena musim yang kadang ujan kadang panas ini membuat kesehatan Bani menurun. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja sih penyebab telat updatenya, alasan kedua adalah karena Bani sedih melihat jumlah review di chapter 5 kemarin huhu Tapi tak apa Bani masih setia menunggu review kalian di chapter 6 ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya~ Oh ya jangan lupa review, favorite dan follow ya~


	7. Chapter 7

Kepribadian Ganda

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story is Mine

[Hinata x Naruto x Shion x Sasuke]

Sad, Romance and Family

Warn : Typo, OOC, dll

 **_Chapter sebelumnya_**

"ah Sarada-chan sepertinya aku harus balik ke kelas, duluan ya," ucapku sambil berlari menuju ruang kelasku. Sungguh aku tak suka jika Sarada membahas masa lalu kembali. Rasanya seperti hatiku teriris. Mendengar perkataan Sarada membuatku merasa jahat karena lebih tepatnya Shion-nee lah yang sangat baik. Dia yang mengorbankan perasaannya demi aku. Aku terus berlari menuju kelasku tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang, namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti karena tangan kananku ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Naruto-kun?" ucapku ketika melihat bahwa seseorang yang menahan tanganku adalah Naruto.

"Jelaskan padaku maksud dari berita ini," ucap Naruto dingin.

Sungguh rasanya aku ingin memarahi wartawan yang seenaknya menulis berita hoax ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto menatapku begitu tajam dan dingin bahkan ketika Shion meninggal, ia tidak besikap seperti ini. Sungguh ekspresinya ini membuatku takut.

"Jelaskan apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan si teme?" ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Ah sakit Naruto-kun," ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto.

Namun sepertinya usahaku sia-sia pengangan tangan Naruto malah semakin erat. Ia lalu membawaku menuju taman belakang sekolah. Huh sepertinya aku harus pasrah membolos pelajaran biologi kesukaanku. Sesampainya ditaman belakang mau tak mau aku menceritakan semua kejadian itu dengan jujur kepada Naruto. Dengan takut sesekali aku melirik ke arah Naruto untuk melihat raut wajahnya. Sayangnya harapanku agar ekspresi wajah Naruto melunak tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin dan dia tidak banyak bercanda seperti biasanya. Sungguh Naruto seperti orang asing saat ini bagiku, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Naruto, Shion-nee dan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kenal dengan Sasuke-kun? Apa ada rahasia yang kalian bertiga rahasiakan dariku?" tanyaku pelan. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin untuk menanyakan hal ini namun sungguh aku penasaran dengan sikapnya ini.

"Bukan apa-apa, gomen Hinata. Sebaiknya kau jauhi si teme itu," balas Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Aku hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hati aku berharap Shion-nee membantuku menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Aku sungguh tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Naruto yang baru saja baikan menjadi rusak kembali. Tapi dilain sisi aku tidak mau menjauhi Sasuke-kun. Bagaimanapun aku baru saja berteman dengan idolaku tentu aku tidak mau menjauh begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini sih?" gumamku.

-Flashback on-

Disuatu ruang perpustakaan tampaklah dua orang siswi SMP yang sedang serius belajar. Suasana tampak hening karena yang diperpustakaan itu hanyalah ada mereka berdua. Hari yang sudah menjelang malam dan udara yang semakin dingin tidak menyurutkan niat belajar mereka berdua. Hingga terdengarlah bunyi kruyuuuuk.

"ahaha sepertinya sudah waktunya makan malam Hinata-chan, perutku sudah lapar," ucap gadis berkacamata.

"Kamu benar Sarada-chan, maaf ya jadi kebablasan belajarnya," ucap gadis bersurai indigo yang bernama Hinata.

"Ya sebentar lagi kita kelas 3 makanya harus serius belajar apa lagi kamu pingin jadi dokter kan? Biar bisa satu kampus sama sepupu-ku,"goda gadis berkacamata itu lagi sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Bu..bukan gitu Sarada-chan..a..aku..," balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Haiii…aku tau kok, kamu ingin menjadi dokter untuk Naruto-kun kan? Biar bisa mengobati luka-lukanya,"

"Sarada-chan..," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Huh, apa bagusnya sih dari pemuda yang suka berkelahi seperti itu, lebih baik kamu sama sepupuku. Sama-sama kalem, ku rasa kalian akan cocok," balas Sarada.

"Bukan begitu Sarada-chan, Naruto-kun berkelahi untuk membela yang lemah jadi akupun ingin menjadi dokter untuk menolong orang-orang lemah juga," jelas Hinata dengan tatapan hangat.

"Haii, aku paham Hinata-chan tapi sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelum aku memakan dirimu," ledek Sarada sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"uhm.."

Kedua gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju rumah masing-masing. Karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan maka mereka terpaksa berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Untungnya jarak antara rumah Hinata dengan sekolah cukup dekat sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Namun langkah Hinata terhenti karena menemukan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang terluka di pinggir gang gelap. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera berlari menuju pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun.."

"eh? Hinata-chan, kamu baru pulang?" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya meskipun terdapat bercak darah disudut bibirnya dan lebam dipipinya.

"Na..Naruto-kun habis berkelahi lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Dengan sigap Hinata mengeluarkan perlengkapan P3Knya. Maklum bukan sekali atau dua kalinya Naruto babak belur sehingga Hinata selalu siaga mengobatinya. Perlahan-lahan Hinata membersihkan luka Naruto.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku jadi merepotkanmu jika Shion-chan tau pasti aku akan dipukulinya," ucap Naruto.

"Iiee..Aku senang kok bisa merawat luka Naruto-kun," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Ah, ma..maksudku..aku senang bisa membantu Naruto-kun," jelas Hinata lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah Hinata-chan memang gadis baik hati ttebayo..Kamu pasti akan jadi istri yang baik nanti," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Su..sudah malam Naruto-kun sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

"oy, tunggu aku Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto.

-Flashback off-

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kulihat sekelilingku. Setelah mengetahui bahwa aku berada di kamarku maka aku menyadari bahwa aku memimpikan masa lalu. Kenanganku bersama Naruto. Mungkin karena sifat Naruto kemarin yang tidak seperti biasanya membuatku merindukan sifat lamanya. Hari ini rasanya ingin kutemui Naruto disekolah dan memastikan bahwa ia sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun sayangnya jadwalku hari ini cukup padat sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk kesekolah. Dengan malas ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menyelesaikan jadwal hari ini. Pagi ini aku harus menyelesaikan rekaman lagu baruku untuk comeback bersama Navillera –Girlbandku bersama Sakura dan Ino- tapi khusus lagu ini aku akan menyanyikannya seorang diri. Sebenarnya cukup deg-degan karena ini pertama kalinya aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyanyi seorang diri. Tak terasa aku sudah berdiri di dalam ruang rekaman dan bersiap untuk memulai rekaman. Produser musik-kupun memberikan tanda untuk mulai bernyanyi.

 _Don't push me away, don't leave me. Even though you make me cry_

 _Even though you hurt me. But please know this_

 _You are my last love_

 _Don't push me away, don't leave me. Don't push me away and leave_

 _I only have you. Don't go, if you love me_

 _Don't leave me. Forever be by my side. Even tomorrow_

Sekilas aku teringat kembali kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana Naruto menatapku dan bersikap dingin terhadapku. Aku takut Naruto membenciku dan meninggalkanku tanpa menjelaskan alasannya.

 _When I hold you in my arms. My heart starts to flutter_

 _Please move my heart. Can you tell me that you love me, just once?_

 _My heart is racing_

Ketika menyanyikan lirik ini, ingatanku kembali pada mimpiku semalam. Kejadian dimana aku mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Secara tidak langsung aku menyentuh wajahnya dan bibirnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat itu dan aku merasa wajahku memanas ketika bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto dijarak yang sedekat itu. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Karena…

 _Don't push me away, don't leave me. Don't push me away and leave_

 _I only have you. Don't go, if you love me. Don't leave me_

 _Forever be by my tomorrow_

 _I can't go on without you_

Teringat kembali kejadian dimana aku pulang lebih cepat dan memasuki kamar Shion untuk mengajarinya pelajaran biologi. Namun betapa hancur dan terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat Shion dan Naruto sedang berciuman mesra. Tak sengaja buku yang ada dalam genggamanku terlepas sehingga menyadarkan mereka berdua. Shion lalu menghampiriku berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak mau mendengarnya, kuputuskan untuk berlari keluar dari rumah tanpa arah yang jelas. Shion yang merasa bersalah langsung mengejarku. Tanpa kusadari ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku. Shion langsung memelukku erat dan semuanya menjadi gelap, hanya suara Naruto yang meneriakan namaku dan Shion yang terdengar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

 _Because you're my last love_

 _I love you, I love you. I want all of you (I want all of you)_

 _I love you, I love you (Oh)_

 _I'm confessing to you_

 _ **Song by Wendy and Seulgi Redvelvet – Don't Push Me**_

Tak terasa air mata menetes di wajahku. Produser musikku menghampiriku dan berkata bahwa nyanyianku bagus sekali. Ku hapus air mataku dan ku bungkukkan badanku untuk berterima kasih atas pujian dari produserku. Aku harap laguku ini disukai oleh para fansku.

 **TBC**

Hai reader-san hehe berjumpa lagi denganku. Aku senang karena review, favorite dan follownya bertambah yey makasih ya reader semua, aku jadi lebih semangat buat update cerita. Nah sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku hadirkan bintang tamu utama kita untuk menjawab review dari para reader.

Shion : hai reader-san semua.. aku hadir disini untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang sangat penasaran sama diriku

Bani : Kamu sudah jadi hantu Shion-san jangan geer seperti itu #digebukinShion

Shion : Langsung saja pertanyaan pertama dari Ana-san mengenai pairing.. hmm kan sudah dijelaskan oleh author tentang hubunganku dan Naruto kan? Aku dan Naruto tuh pacaran *emosi* tapi karena aku sudah mati jadi keinginanmu mungkin tercapai hiks *nangis dipojokan*

Bani : *elus" punggung Shion* yang sabar ya, sebagai kakak yang baik kamu harus merelakannya buat adikmu. Oh ya meskipun reviewnya sedikit tapi itu sangat berharga kok buatku jadi aku pasti tetap semangat buat lanjutin FF ini hehe

Shion : *baca pertanyaan kedua* Ok lanjut pertanyaan kedua dari Aihi-san, Aku terharu akhirnya ada yang menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi sebelumnya aku jawab yang mengenai penyamaran Hinata deh, Nata-chan bukan hanya menyamar menjadi diriku tapi mengubah semua perilaku dan kepribadiannya tidak hanya disekolah tapi disemua tempat. Sepertinya dia sangat bersalah atas kematianku jadi dia membuat seolah-olah aku yang hidup dan Nata-chan yang mati. Padahal kematianku disebabkan oleh….*dibekap Bani*

Bani : Ah cukup sampai disini dulu spoilernya sudah kebanyakan. Haha tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Sampai jumpa lagi ~

Sasuke : Author-san, munculkan aku di chapter depan, aku tak terima chapter ini dikuasai si dobe *muncul dengan tatapan dingin*

Bani : hai haii..sudah pulanglah Sasuke waktunya untuk pamitan sama reader-san.

Sasuke : Hnn Reader-san cepatlah review minta kemunculanku di chapter depan

Bani : sudah sudah *dorong Sasuke* Bye bye reader


End file.
